Bodyguards (Samurai Warriors)
Bodyguards (護衛武将) are optional warriors who can follow the player's character on the map. In the first game, the player could have four bodyguards at once under a particular weapon class. Players are given the option to edit their guard's weapons, group name, and bodyguard names. The sequel limits the player's guard to a lone soldier from a wider range of job classes. Samurai Warriors Note: These are the default names and classes. Shinobi The names in this class are named after members in the Sanada Ten Braves. *Sasuke *Saizo *Rokuro *Kosuke Teppou *Hotaru *Tanchu *Tsuru *Geshin Kengou *Musashi *Kojiro *Munenori *Tadaaki Samurai Warriors 2 Male Samurai *'Takanobu Ryuzoji' (龍造寺隆信) *'Kosuke Anayama' (穴山小助) - One of the Sanada Ten Braves. He was a former Takeda vassal before he served the Sanada family. He was the same age as Yukimura and shared many physical traits with his new lord. During the final battle of the Osaka campaign, he acted as one of Yukimura's impostors and charged the Tokugawa army. Once he suffered several bullet wounds, he shouted, "I shall become Sanada Saemon-no-Suke Yukimura!" and paved his way into Ieyasu's camp. He killed many Tokugawa heroes before collapsing at Ieyasu's feet. *'Shikanosuke Yamanaka' (山中鹿之介) *'Masatoshi Hoshina' (保科正俊) - Masanao Hoshinao's son and Masatoyo Naito's adopted son. He served the Takeda family and was dubbed one of the clan's Three Best Masters. When the Takeda fell to ruin, he was recruited by the Tokugawa family. *'Moriyasu Tozawa' (戸沢盛安) - Nicknamed "Onikuro" or "Yakshakuro", Moriyasu succeeded his father when he was thirteen years old. Though gentle and kind, many people were in frightful awe of his strength as he was able to penetrate a spear completely through a soldier and his armor in a single thrust. With his sworn friend by his side, he conquered the lands surrounding his home. He shared friendly relations with Nobunaga and later surrendered to Hideyoshi. While serving the latter, he contracted an illness during the Odawara Campaign and died at age 24. *'Sekishusai Yagyu' (柳生石舟斎) *'Nobutsuna Kamiizumi' (上泉信綱) - A swordsman who is also known as Isekami Kamiizumi. He learned the Shido-ryu, Nen-ryu, Kage-ryu and several other martial arts while he was under Hisasada Aizu's (and possibly others) care. Wanting to invent a new style, he combined his experience to create the Shinkage-ryu school. His prowess won him praise from various feudal lords and he is seen as the father for many other martial arts techniques. In one tale, he is said to have saved a child from a wild man by shaving his head and dressing as a monk. His disguise lowered the man's guard and Nobutsuna used the instant to slay him. Movie fans can see this same scene reenacted by the character Kambei Shimada in Seven Samurai. *'Yoshiteru Ashikaga' (足利義輝) *'Joun Takahashi' (高橋紹運) *'Kojirō Sasaki' (佐々木小次郎) *'Katsuie Shibata' (柴田勝家) * Yoshiteru and Joun replace Kojirō and Katsuie's spots in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends. Lady Samurai *'Koma' (駒姫) - Yoshiaki Mogami's daughter, Masamune's cousin, Hidetsugu Toyotomi's concubine, and one of Hideyoshi's adopted daughters. She was her parents' treasure and they constantly doted on her. Due to her father's ties to the broken shogunate, however, Hideyoshi ordered her family's execution. Her status did not save her and she died at the very young age of fifteen. Her controversial death is believed to be one of the reasons for the eventual split amongst his vassals. *'Nana' (菜々) - Motochika's wife who was also known as Fujin Motochika. Prior to her marriage, she was the concubine to several other men. Though she claimed to be from the Saito family, many people suspect otherwise. *'Inu Oura' (大浦戌) - Tamenobu Tsugaru's wife and Oura Tamenori's daughter. She was also called Ourahime. Said to have married her husband when he was 18. She was known for being supportive of her husband and men, personally coming to each person to wish them luck on the field. Well liked by her spouse, she was popular for her head strong and encouraging nature. *'Matsu Maeda' (前田まつ) *'Kai' (甲斐姫) Ninja *'Nagato Fujibayashi' (藤林長門守) - One of the three heads of the Iga ninja school. No records state his real name. With his personal connections, he was able to fuse Iga and Koga ninjutsu techniques together to create a new style. He was one of the three shinobi that Masanari relied on. Legends state that he fought Nobunaga and taught Shingen's troops to better utilize rifles. *'Isuke Ninokuruwa' (二曲輪猪助) - Rumored to be a Fūma shinobi who was personally taught by Kotarō. Said to possess supernatural speed whilst running on foot. *'Tamba Momochi' (百地丹波) *'Sasuke Sarutobi' (猿飛佐助) *'Koji Kashin' (果心居士) - A fictional illusionist who confronted Nobunaga, Hideyoshi, Yoshihiro and other daimyo with his sorcery. He was a miracle bringer who could amaze even the most hardened of skeptics. Kunoichi *'Maria Konishi' (小西マリア) - Yukinaga Konishi's daughter and Yoshitoshi Sō's wife. Like the rest of her family, she was a devoted Christian and was formerly known as Tsushima. Parted from her family when she was fifteen, she felt obligated to continue practicing her faith. Her husband chose to serve Ieyasu and, to avoid future criticism held against him, he divorced Maria after the Battle of Sekigahara. She suffered from grief and supposedly had a miscarriage whilst delivering their infant son. Despite facing hardship, she calmly persevered and eventually became known as a gentle saint who secretly performed baptisms. Her exact death date as well as the manner she died remain unknown. *'Tiger Gamo' (蒲生虎) - One of Ujisato Gamō's younger sisters and Ieyasu's aunt. She was said to have also been one of Hideyoshi's concubines. Her more familiar name is Sanjo-dono. Though dubbed as one of his lovers, their relationship was mostly limited to endearing letters to one another. It is said that their bond was on a higher intellectual level than his other courtships. Hideyoshi's letters to her remain intact to this day. *'Usui' (碓氷姫) - Tadatsugu Sakai's wife. Due to her ties to the Matsudaira family, their marriage elevated her husband to be a patriarch of sorts for the family. *'Tsune Kato' (加藤安) *'Chiyojo Mochizuki' (望月千代女) Musketeer *'Sukenao Inadome' (稲富祐直) - A professional gunner who served Tadaoki Hosokawa and was present at Garasha's death. Instead of committing suicide, however, he fled from the scene and was caught by Ieyasu's men. Rather than force the runaway to fulfill his mortal obligation, Ieyasu chose to spare his life and offered him service due to his expertise with rifles. Kiyomasa Kato criticized him as a flip-flopper with two-faced priorities. *'Hisatoki Tanegashima' (種子島久時) - Sixteenth head of the Tanegashima and a Shimazu vassal. He was known for providing superb firearms during Hideyoshi's Korean Campaign and continued to support Yoshihiro throughout his campaigns. *'Zenjubo Sugitani' (杉谷善住坊) - A man of unknown origin who sniped Nobunaga during the battle of Kanegasaki. He is speculated to be either a ninja from one of the fifty-three Koga families, a member of the Saika renegades, a part of the Negoro group, or a mercenary. After his failed assassination attempt, a manhunt was immediately issued. He went into hiding but was caught after Yoshikata Rokkaku's defeat. He was executed in an agonizing decapitation method, whereby he was buried up to his shoulders in the ground and had his neck slowly sliced with a bamboo saw. *'Dojun Igasaki' (伊賀崎道順) - An Iga ninja who served Yoshikata Rokkaku and Ieyasu. His family name is also spelled as Iganosaki though it's possible that he could be Yazaemon Kido. He is famous for infiltrating one of the Todo clan's castles to set it ablaze. He was also skilled with firearms and is rumored to have tried to take Nobunaga's life on one occasion. *'Juzo Kakei' (筧十蔵) - One of the Sanada Ten Braves. His skills were spotted by Koroku Hachisuka and he became a vassal under Hideyoshi. He wielded his gun in a unique fashion and possessed above-average strength. He chose to stay with the Toyotomis and pestered Ieyasu's troops with constant keep-away tactics. He supposedly died during the final conflict of the Osaka Campaign. Archer *'Koshōshō' (小少将) *'Tatsuko Kyogoku' (京極竜子) - Takatsugu Kyogoku's sister and Motoaki Takeda's wife. When her husband was subdued, she became one of Hideyoshi's concubines. Described as an eternal beauty, she was good friends with Lady Yodo and Kodai-In. Rumors say that she fought with Lady Yodo to gain her foothold in Hideyoshi's will. *'Myorinni Yoshioka' (吉岡妙林尼) - Shigeoki Yoshioka's wife and one of Sōrin Ōtomo's vassals. When the Shimazu clan marched into her lands, she resisted them at Usuki Castle. Though she eventually surrendered, Hideyoshi invited her to join his service based on tales regarding her bravery. After she refused, it is unknown what happened to her. *'Chiyo Yamauchi' (山内千代) - Kazutoyo Yamauchi's wife. She was also known under her Buddhist name, Kensho-In (見性院). She is speculated to be either Morikazu Endo or Tomooki Wakamiya's child. When her husband first left for war, she used the money given to her by her father to buy him a fine horse named Kagami Kurige. Nobunaga spotted the steed and began to favor Kazutoyo's reputation. Her husband said, "If it weren't for Chiyo, I would have never been able to make my name known in this country." *'Tsuru' (鶴姫) - Legendary warrior and shrine priestess from Ohmishima, Ehime Prefecture. She was originally born in the Ōhori family but married into the Kōchi family. She fought together with her brother and lover on the field. When she was sixteen, she and her lover were said to have caused the death of the Ōuchi general, Ohara Takakoto. Two years later, her family was caught off guard and defeat was inevitable. Rather than flee or surrender, she chose to honor her loved ones by committing ritual suicide. Her last words were, "As Mishima's ocean as my witness, my love shall be engraved with my name." She is romanticized to have died when she was young, but there aren't any records that suggest as such. Her body armor is said to be kept at Ōyamazumi Shrine. Monk *'Sansa Honinbo' (本因坊算砂) - A Nichiren Buddhist monk since his early days, Sansa was also a master of Go, Shougi, and other strategic table games. He taught Nobunaga, Hideyoshi, and Ieyasu how to play Go. His skill with the game earned him respect and he was assigned a government position by Ieyasu's son. *'Shoki Kaisen' (快川紹喜) *'Suden Ishin' (以心崇伝) - One of the influential members of Rinzai Buddhism. He is also known as Sūden, Konchi-In Sūden, or the "Prime Minister in Black Robes". He was a political and spiritual adviser for the Tokugawa family (beginning with Ieyasu) and played a part in negotiating relations with the Ming and Christians. He helped authored many laws that set the standards for various social classes and separated religion from the imperial court. *'Soho Takuan' (沢庵宗彭) - A monk who also taught and practiced the Rinzai Buddhism. He was also a talented master of the tea ceremony and an accomplished painter and poet. After he was quickly dismissed from his position as head priest, he traveled the country and acted as an introverted yet sympathetic supporter for warriors led astray. In various fictional mediums, he often acts as the admonishing figure for the young and inexperienced Musashi. *'Tenkai Nankōbō' (南光坊天海) Shrine Maiden *'Itoko Ikeda' (池田糸子) - Kiyohide Nakagawa's daughter and Toshitaka Ikeda's wife. She was also known as Nakagawa Itohime. After her husband's death, she was taken under Ieyasu's care. Said to have been the real mother of Ieyasu's second daughter, Tokuhime, but this is so far only accepted as speculation. *'Sayuri' (小百合姫) - Narimasa Sassa's legendary concubine (sometimes said as wife). Beautiful, graceful, and intelligent, she was highly treasured by Narimasa and was said to have antagonized the other maids with her presence. When Narimasa happened to be out of the castle, he heard a groundless rumor that she was cheating on him. Enraged, he dragged her into the garden beside a tree and mercilessly chopped her into pieces. As she was only 18 at the time of her death, she was said to have held a great resentment as a spirit and cursed Narimasa to death. She has since been haunting the same area, appearing with will-o-wisps and uttering a frightening sound at night. Her supposed death formed the origin for the Furaribi, a fire spirit said to be based on the Garuda. *'Ise' (伊勢姫) - Beautiful woman who is said to have romantic relations with Kenshin. While her affections were returned, Kenshin pushed her away and she died of a broken heart many years after his death. She may have not existed since she isn't mentioned in many historical records. *'Aya' (綾姫) *'Otsu Ono' (小野お通) - One of the early practitioners of the Jōruri art form, she is also said to have been one of Nobuyuki's concubines. A talented samurai aide in spite of her gender, she was also a talented poet. Said to have served Ieyasu but many points of her life are unclear. Sumo *'Mataichiro Namasue' (鯰江又一郎) - Possibly a former Rokuro vassal. Nobunaga gave him two prized swords after he won a sumo wrestling tournament. *'Yoemon Aochi' (青地与右衛門) - A professional sumo wrestler (rikishi) who also impressed Nobunaga. Since he also raised horses, he joined the daimyo's service as a stable magistrate. *'Isa Miyoshi' (三好伊三) - One of the Sanada Ten Braves. With his brother, he was an active member in the frontlines and won particular fame during the defense of Ueda Castle. After his brother's death, he loudly cut open his own belly. *'Kumawaka' (熊若) - A Kai shinobi who was eventually hired by Shingen. A tale says that when he was nineteen, his loyalty to his former master, the Imagawa family, was doubted. Shingen was the only one to support him. He helped plan during the morning of the fourth Kawanakajima conflict and was one of the men who saved Shingen from Kenshin. *'Seikai Miyoshi' (三好晴海) - One of the Sanada Ten Braves and Isa's older brother. Both brothers were described as strong men with ideal Sengoku morals. Sasuke scouted him to join Yukimura and Isa followed suite. He served frequently in the frontlines and was said to crush the skulls of his unlucky victims. Seikai and his brother were one of the final lines of defense towards Osaka Castle. They fought with sublime courage until their wounds began to take their toll. When his life was nearing its end, he used the last of his vigor to chop off his own head. Fire Ninja *'Rokuro Mochizuki' (望月六郎) - One of the Sanada Ten Braves and one of the last descendants of the Mochizuki clan. Hearing of Yukimura's courage, he spent his entire life searching for a way to serve him. He was considered to be the senior member of the group, as he had more years of experience and wisdom. Once he joined Yukimura, he and Jinpachi were ordered to protect the local villages and manufactured bombs for this purpose. When he was heavily outnumbered and surrounded, Rokuro chose to evade capture by ending his life with his own blade. *'Ginpachiro Ono' (小野銀八郎) - One of Koroku Hachisuka's subordinates who excelled in pyrotechnics. He helped Hideyoshi during the Shikoku Campaign and was ordered to sully the water supply around one of Motochika's castles. Lacking the gunpowder he needed to fire his bullet, he cut his own chest and bled his blood into the water supply, fulfilling his duty with his life. *'Danzō Katō' (加藤段蔵) *'Saizo Kirigakure' (霧隠才蔵) - One of the Sanada Ten Braves who commonly appears in fiction with Sasuke. He was an Iga ninja who was possibly Tamba Momochi's apprentice. He was talented at the art of invisibility and used the tactic to constantly ambush Ieyasu's men. As an Iga ninja, he had an on-and-off rivalry with Sasuke. Other stories state that he was either a handsome young man or a woman in disguise. During the final moments of the Osaka Campaign, Saizo rescued Hideyori and Yukimura's child from the burning castle. *'Hisahide Matsunaga' (松永久秀) Bodyguard Stats Samurai Warriors Players are allowed to bring four default named bodyguards to the field. Samurai Warriors 2 The player is allowed eight guards at one time. If they already have the maximum amount, they need to replace one of their reserve guards to purchase a new one. Bodyguards who are removed keep their levels and stats and continue to appear in the Shop if the player wants them once more. Players are initially given Takanobu Ryuzoji, Nagato Fujibayashi, and Koshosho. Fees in Shop :900 - Takanobu Ryuzoji, Koma, Nagato Fujibayashi, Maria Konishi, Sukenao Inadome, Koshosho, Sansa Honinbo, Itoko Ikeda, Mataichiro Namasue, Rokuro Mochizuki :1,600 - Kosuke Anayama, Nana, Isuke Ninokuruwa, Tiger Gamo, Hisatoki Tanegashima, Tatsuko Kyogoku, Shoki Kaisen, Sayuri, Yoemon Aochi, Ginpachiro Ono :2,500 - Shikanosuke Yamanaka, Masatoshi Hoshina, Inu Oura, Tamba Momochi, Usui, Zenjubo Sugitani, Myorinni Yoshioka, Suden Ishin, Ise, Isa Miyoshi, Danzo Kato :3,600 - Moriyasu Tozawa, Sekishusai Yagyu, Matsu Maeda, Sasuke Sarutobi, Tsune Kato, Dojun Igasaki, Chiyo Yamanouchi, Soho Takuan, Aya, Kumawaka, Saizo Kirigakure :4,900 - Nobutsuna Kamiizumi, Kai, Koji Kashin, Chiyojo Mochizuki, Juzo Kakei, Tsuru, Tenkai Nankobo, Otsu Ono, Seikai Miyoshi, Hisahide Matsunaga :6,400 - Kojirō Sasaki, Katsuie Shibata, Yoshiteru Ashikage, Joun Takahashi Maximized Stats These statistics are for the Xtreme Legends expansion. Here are the maximized stats for Kojirō and Katsuie from Samurai Warriors 2. They previously held the highest stats in the Male Samurai category and were the overall strongest bodyguards in the game. See Also *Bodyguards (Dynasty Warriors) Category:Gameplay Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters